


Closer

by sarajust



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajust/pseuds/sarajust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sans have been romantically involved for a year. Time for celebration and bonding!</p><p>[No sex or gender is assigned to the reader.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Winter had come to Snowden. 

Winter always came to Snowden, forever, so you were ready for it anytime you visited.

Cozy in your coat and scarf, you matched your footsteps to the rhythm of an upbeat song in your head. The crunch of the snow beneath you was satisfying, and the satisfaction (along with the extra effort this put into walking) only added to your warmth. The snow that fell upon you brought subtle sparkle that complimented the tender feelings dancing around in your chest. A brisk wind nearly blew the more lightweight of two decorated packages in your hands, but it did not deter your determination. It was a special day today!

As of today, you and Sans have been together for a year!

“HELLO, HUMAN!” Papyrus opened the door before you could even try to knock, because he was the best at answering doors. A beaming ray of friendship, his welcomes were never anything short of warm. He freed your hands of the gifts you were holding and let you in. He set the presents you brought on the coffee table before giving you a secretive look.

“I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU ALL DAY. SANS HAS BEEN ACTING WEIRD. HE EVEN PICKED UP HIS SOCK. I THINK YOU SHOULD TALK TO HIM.”

“Are you sure? What if he just moved the sock somewhere else again?” You ask, a little humor in your voice. Sans wasn’t in the main room, which made you wonder if the sock mystery would be an excuse to finally see his bedroom.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… COULD NOT FIND IT ANYWHERE.”

You nodded, at least appearing to accept this as evidence of strange behavior, and approached the stairs until a very nervous Sans appeared. He tried not to shuffle down the stairs too quickly to meet you. A slipper failed him on the last step, but you were there to keep him from cracking his skull.

You touch his face, “Well, that’s the first time I’ve seen Fall in Snowden.”  
He laughs, giving you a hug, “Luckily you were here to Spring into action.”

Sans loosened the hug to look at Papyrus who, as expected, couldn’t take the puns anymore and went to the kitchen to stir tonight’s spaghetti. You could hear him half-heartedly calling you a bad influence from afar. Sans sighed and held your hands, content, “Let’s sit down.”

It wasn’t long before the three of you were eating Papyrus’ latest attempt at the pasta. His growth in the art was not always linear, but dinnertime passed without any casualties. You were sure the food would, too. Actually, it was probably the best yet. You were all enjoying each other’s company, and any mention of Sans “acting weird” was practically forgotten. You picked up a present that had traveled with you.

“This one is for all of us to share, from Toriel! It’s a pie!”

“Well isn’t that sweet?” Sans winked.

“I CANNOT STAY!” Papyrus stood abruptly and retrieved the remaining spaghetti, which was already in a large Tupperware container. He held it majestically in one hand, “THE FRIDGE IS FULL, SO I’M TAKING THE REST OF THIS TO UNDYNE AND ALPHYS... AND METTATON!” Papyrus was getting really excited about sharing his spaghetti with his friends, “NEXT TIME, LET’S INVITE EVERYONE TO YOUR ANNIVERSARRY!”

You hid your face, trying not to laugh, “With that many people, it’d feel more like a wedding!”

“OH,” Papyrus looked to the side, “IS THIS NOT JUST A BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR YOUR RELATIONSHIP, THEN?”

“Nope,” Sans leaned back, sinking further into the couch beside you, “we’re just happy to be together.”

“WELL,” Papyrus opened the door, heading out, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WISH YOUR RELATIONSHIP A HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANYWAY! NYEHEHE!”

“Have fun, Papyrus.” Sans waved, and Papyrus was gone on his merry way.

With his absence, a sort of quiet set in. You two were often alone out and about on dates, but not so often in this home. Sans improved his posture a bit and lightly put his hand on top of yours. You clasp his hand and rub your thumb over his fingers, sneaking a glance at his face. His nervousness seems to have returned. He seems to be thinking hard about something. You watch the television, thinking he might have something to say if you don’t interrupt his train of thought, but he still remains frozen by the end of the quiz show. You decide to break the silence.

“Would you like your present, now?” You nudge him gently, and he’s brought back to Earth, “It’s not much, but I think you’ll have fun with them.”

You place the box in his lap, and all it takes is undoing the ribbon to get it open. You’ve given him a new pair of slippers, which he puts on his feet immediately, not yet knowing the true surprise. You couldn’t wait until he stood in them.

“Thank you!” The feel of new slippers was not a feeling he’d known for a while. He may have forgotten that new slippers existed. He gave you the best kiss on a cheek a skeleton could muster.

And now he twiddled his thumbs, slightly uneasy, “Listen…”

There was a pause. You leaned in, trying to read him.

“I need to get your present from my room. I’ll be right back.” He stood, and it happened.

And with every step after, a _squeak_ would follow, and you would stifle a laugh.

“These are perfect. I’m not taking them off.” He laughed quietly and turned towards you, extending a hand and not quite making eye contact.

“You haven’t seen my room before, right? It’s a mess, but you can come with me if you want.”

Your hand in his, you let him guide you to unfamiliar territory.

“When most people say their room is a mess, you can’t quite walk in it. You’re too hard on yourself, Sans.”

You two are sitting cross legged on his bed, which is covered by a wrinkled sheet. He’s handing you a gift bag, “It’s still not the best.”

You start opening your present, giving Sans a reassuring smile, “If you tried to make it the best, wouldn’t Papyrus turn it into a competition- KITTEN MITTENS?”

You bask in the glory of receiving such a punderful gift, and try them on. You move closer to Sans, moving your kitten shaped hands around in a celebratory dance and promising to wear them every time you visit. After giving him a kiss on his cheek you settle down, and it’s quiet again.

He’s full of determination.

“Something’s been on my mind,” Sans begins, “you’re a human. I’m a monster, and… I’ve done a little reading lately. On humans… and uh, sexuality.” He almost whispers, “I don’t know how important this sort of thing is to you, but you’re important to me so I’m going to tell you.”

He pauses and takes a deep breath before going on, “I… have every bone but a _boner._ Not just literally, I think I’d still be _bone dry_ if I were human.”

“Sans!” You want to laugh at the pun, but he’s so tense you just can’t and embrace him instead, “Is that what’s been bothering you today?”

“Y-Yep.”

“I’m so glad you opened up. I don’t want you to be afraid of me trying to _bone_ you.”

Sans laughs a little, and you discover he’s teary when you pull away from the hug.

He was seriously worried you’d leave him over that. You wipe away a tear, forgetting that your hand was a kitten mitten. Sans pulls the bed sheet up to wrap the both of you inside it.

“A burrito _Sans_ the meat and sour cream.” You hum.

“ _Good._ ” Sans lays down, and you go down with him to keep the burrito intact. It wouldn’t be the warmest sheet without him close to you and, well, you just wanted to be close in general.

The heavy helping of spaghetti you had is catching up with you now. Your belly and heart are full, and your mind is content. You’re blinking now and then, trying to stay awake, but figure it’s the end for both of you when Sans initiates true cuddling, resting on your chest.

Though you weren’t prepared for a sleepover, you were too comfortable to care.

Until Papyrus came looking for the two of you.

“THERE YOU ARE- WAIT. SANS! THE HUMAN IS NOT A PILLOW! YOUR PILLOW IS ON THE FLOOR, LAZYBONES! HOLD ON!”

He’s gone from the room as suddenly as he appeared. The world’s too bright and confusing for your tired eyes and you’re not sure if you really just got caught in a cuddle scandal. Sans, quite used to being around Papyrus 24/7, is practically asleep while picking up his real pillow and handing it to you. Papyrus returns with another pillow, and a legitimate blanket matching Sans’ single sheet that may or may not have been left in the laundry room after being cleaned weeks ago. Papyrus throws the pillow at his brother’s face, waking him up, and walks the blanket over to you.

“THERE, NOW YOU’RE PROPERLY PREPARED FOR SLEEPING. I’LL MAKE WAFFLES IN THE MORNING! GOODNIGHT!”

He shuts the light off on his way out, and your eyes are eternally grateful.

Now sleep can really begin.

You huddle close together, and Sans cups your cheek.

“Happy Anniversary… I love you.” He professed, drifting.

“I love you, too!” You return the sentiment in sleepy enthusiasm, and share a goodnight kiss before letting sleep take you to your dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first Undertale fic! I noticed there aren't a lot of (or maybe not any at all?) reader/character stories with ace characters or without sex in general. I mean, glowing blue dicks sound fun in theory, but the reality is I'm a bit sex-averse so... I figured why not write my own fic?
> 
> Sorry if anything is wildly inaccurate, I haven't beaten this game yet. I googled what Sans' room looked like.
> 
> kudos the fic, comment the fic, and spread the fic if u want more ace fics like (or different than!) this one


End file.
